My Neverending Love For You
by InuyashanKagomerlovers
Summary: Inuyasha was fighting with Naraku & his demon when he got injured...Our favorite hanyou is injured so badly that even Kaede has no idea how to cure him! Kagome, together with the rest, goes on an adventure to save Inuyasha! A InuBleach crossover... ON HOL
1. The Beginning

My Never-ending Love For You... 

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha...

Rating: T for romance and violence (and for my own safety)

Pairings: Inu X Kag... Perhaps a bit of Sango X Miroku

Warnings & A/N: Romance, maybe a bit of tragedy... May be NC-16 in later chapters...

Summary: Inuyasha was fighting with Naraku & his demon when he got injured... our favorite hanyou is injured so badly that even Kaede has no idea how to cure him! Kagome, on the other hand, decides to find the cure herself... ( I sux at summaries... )

**Chapter 1 – The beginning: **

* * *

At Feudal Japan... 

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" shouted a hanyou named Inuyasha, who was attacking a demon, "Yo, Miroku! Where's that Kagome?"

A monk answered, "It seems that she's still at her time. Sango, will you help him instead?"

"Of course! Kirara, let's go!" a demon slayer climbed onto a strong-looking demon. "Hiraikotsu!" she shouted.

Meanwhile, at Modern Japan...

"Mum, I'll be going then." Kagome shouted, carrying an enormous backpack.

"Hai! Take care, dear!" Mrs. Higurashi replied with loving care.

"Ittekimasu!" Kagome shouted as she ran towards the door.

"Itterashai!" Her mother shouted too. Soon, Kagome reached the well & jumped. After a few moments later, she found herself in Feudal Japan. Kagome quickly climbed out of the Bone Eaters' Well.

"Kagome! Inuyasha-sama is already in battle! Hurry!" a flea demon called out.

"Myoga-jichan! Then why are you still here? Ran away again? Sigh... " Kagome sighed. _Guess he will never change_... Thought Kagome as she ran towards where Inuyasha was fighting.

"Inuyasha! There's a fragment of the Shikon no Tama on its forehead!" Kagome cried out.

"Kagome, you're here!" a little kitsune jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Shippou! I missed you a lot!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha had unsheathed his Tessaiga, a sword that he inherited from his father. He walked over towards the remains of the demon, took the fragment of the Shikon no Tama and walked towards the group...

A few days later...

The Inuyasha gang were all seated around the fire, eating some fish caught by Inuyasha and Shippou. Well, it wasn't actually 'some', but 'dozens' of it. While Inuyasha and Shippou were catching some fish, they refused to give way to each other, hence, making the others feel as if they are having some fishing contest. Suddenly, Inuyasha stood up.

"What's wrong?" Shippou asked with a full mouth.

"I think I caught the scent of Naraku." Inuyasha said, looking around for the sight of Naraku, their worst arch-enemy.

"He's there!" Sango exclaimed, pointing at the direction where Kirara was at first.

"Naraku!" hissed Inuyasha, smirking at him.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be running away at the sight of me? Haha... ... " Naraku said sinisterly.

"Why you!" Inuyasha gritted his teeth in anger, his hands on Tessaiga, ready to fight.

"Inuyasha! Don't fight!" Miroku cried out in hurry. Surprisely, Inuyasha obeyed.

"Be careful, everyone!" Inuyasha said, eyeing Naraku. "Naraku! I'm gonna avenge Kikyou and Sango's family and friends!" Inuyasha shouted, "Kaze no Kizu!" The Wind Scar traveled at full speed towards Naraku. However, Naraku's barrier stopped it.

"Inuyasha-sama! Try using the Backlash Wave! I can sense some demon aura here!" a small voice cried out.

"Myoga-jiji, so you're still here?" Inuyasha exclaimed in surprise, "Anyway, here it goes: Bakuryuuha-!" Then, something exploded. Smoke engulfed them.

A moment later, the smoke cleared but Naraku disappeared. "Darn! Almost got him!" Inuyasha punched the ground in anger and frustration.

"Inuyasha, watch out behind you!" Sango shouted in panic. When he turned, a demon knocked him off his feet.

"Shouldn't let your guard down, eh?" the demon said, "I'm Gakumaru, a demon reborn from Naraku." After saying that, he attacked Inuyasha, who dodged it but...

* * *

End of Chapter 1 ... 

InuyashanKagomerlovers: Ahh... Finally finished chapter 1... And I made a cliffy especially for my friends... My friends have been chasing after me juz for this chapter ... So people from BLPS out there, the 1st chapter is dedicated to your guys! And I edited this chapter due to the format, etc... thanks to emerald-rei for it! And special thanks to the following people:

**emerald-rei **(again)

**waterrage**

**anim3lov3rXD**

**maggiemaggie**

**& my best friends from BLPS **

for supporting me all this while!

Till next time... Ja Ne...


	2. Inuyasha! Are you alright? Wake up!

**My Never-ending Love For You**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha...

Rating: T for romance and violence (and for my own safety)

Pairings: Inu X Kag... Perhaps a bit of Sango X Miroku

Warnings : Romance, maybe a bit of tragedy... May be NC-16 in later chapters...

Summary: Inuyasha was fighting with Naraku & his demon when he got injured... our favorite hanyou is injured so badly that even Kaede has no idea how to cure him! Kagome, on the other hand, decides to find the cure herself... ( I sux at summaries...)

A/N : Sorry for the late update! Was very busy with schoolwork and even came down with flu and high fever twice! Could you beat that! Anyway, enough of my rantings and on with the story! When you finish, please remember to review! Thanks!

**Chapter 2 : Inuyasha! Are you alright? Wake up!**

* * *

"_Shouldn't let your guard down, eh?" the demon said, "I'm Gakumaru, a demon reborn from Naraku." After saying that, he attacked Inuyasha, who dodged it but..._

However, after dodging the attack, Inuyasha slipped on a stone and fell. Everyone sweatdropped ( -- )

"What the hell are you doing, falling over?" Shippou asked, whose face was red because he was trying to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"I was-" Inuyasha was cut off as Gakumaru's claws came crushing where Inuyasha was. "Arghh-!" Inuyasha was knocked out cold.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, rushing towards him. "Inuyasha, wake up!" Kagome screamed in panic.

Then, she felt something sticky on her hand. She turned to look at her hand. Her face turned as white as sheet when she realized that the sticky substance was blood! Inuyasha is bleeding! "Inuyasha, you've got to wake up!" Kagome sobbed, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Hahaha... ...Now it's your turn, you nosey humans!" Gakumaru said as he turned towards Miroku and Sango. Suddenly, as arrow pelted towards Gakumaru but missed. "What the-" A second arrow came before Gakumaru could finish his sentence.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku said in surprise, "Thanks!"

_Kagome looked really scary when she's angry ..._, thought Sango. "Kirara, let's go!" Kirara transformed and they took off into the air, "Hiraikotsu!" shouted Sango, "Miroku, your turn!"

"Hai! Kazana-!" And with that, Miroku unsealed his Wind Tunnel. However, the Wind Tunnel seemed to be sucking up every single thing but Gakumaru up.

"Damn it! It's useless against Gakumaru!" Sango cried out in despair.

Kagome ran over to the little kitsune to protect him and took out her bow and arrows, got ready to shoot Gakumaru, but he disappeared! Kagome looked around, not taking note of her surroundings.

"Kagome, look out!" Shippou shouted in panic.

When Kagome turned around, she saw Gakumaru who was gonna attack her any minute, or rather, second. "Ah-!" Kagome screamed in terror and closed her eyes. She felt hot blood tickling down her face.

_I'm gonna die_, she thought, _but I don't feel any pain from the wound._ She opened her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a familiar outline of a person in front of her. It was Inuyasha! Her heart almost stopped when she saw Gakumaru's claw had gone right through Inuyasha's body! "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, worried sick.

"It's alright, Kagome. I'm alright, just got a hole in my stomach, that's all... Hahaha... ..." Inuyasha's face showed a pained expression as he tried to reassure Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I think we can defeat him. Use Wind Scar against him first, then I will shoot an arrow after you finished, alright?" Kagome asked, still worried about his injury.

"Ok? Ready? 3, 2, 1, go!" Inuyasha shouted, "Kaze no Kizu-!" The Wind Scar traveled towards Gakumaru.

"Ike!" Kagome shouted as she released her arrow. A white light shone brightly and they all had to cover their eyes, preventing them from seeing what had happened.

"Ah-!" was what they last heard of Gakumaru and when they opened their eyes, nothing was left of him.

"Yippee!" cried Shippou, "We have defeated him!"

"Yeah, come on, let's go. We don't want any monsters attacking us right?" Sango and Miroku said at the same time, causing each other to blush furiously.

"Yes, of course. Inuyasha, let's go." Kagome said. But there was no response. "Inu... Yasha?" Kagome called out uncertainly. When she turned to look at Inuyasha, she was shocked! Inuyasha was in pain!

He sat there, clutching his wound, showing a pained expression on his face. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" Everyone asked in concern.

"Feh! I'm not that weak. Besides, this is just a small injury, nothing to a strong hanyou like me! I just-"

said Inuyasha in a weak voice, but before finishing his sentence, Inuyasha fainted.

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter 2...**

InuyashanKagomerlovers: Haiz... Finally finished another chapter! Sorry for the long delay! I just couldn't help it! I was addicted to games these few months and couldn't bring myself to updating... Sorry, guys! Gomenasai! If you guys know me well, you wouldn't believe me. Well, for me to be addicted to games is impossible, right? But that's the truth..., I am addicted to games like TheSims2, Dynasty Warriors and ... ... , u guessed it, Pokemon! So you have finished reading the chapter, huh? So will you please review? Thanks! Oh, and before I forget, Thanks to all my reviewers, it's your reviews that kept me going!

Till next time... Ja Ne...!


	3. Off to Soul Society!

**My Never-ending Love For You...**

Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach, except the bleach in the bathroom.

Rating: T for romance and violence (and for my own safety)

Pairings: InuXKag, IchiXRu... Perhaps a bit of SanXMiro

Warnings : Romance, maybe a bit of tragedy... May be NC-16 in later chapters…

Summary: Inuyasha was fighting with Naraku & his demon when he got injured… our favorite hanyou is injured so badly that even Kaede has no idea how to cure him!!! Kagome, together with the rest, goes on an adventure to save Inuyasha! A Inu & Bleach crossover...

A/N: Sorry for the very very late update! Was banned from the computer during examinations and had a writers' block writing this chapter. I promise to update as soon as I can once I get chapter 4 up. When you finish, please remember to review!!! Thanks!!!

**Chapter 3 – : Off to Soul Society!**

_

* * *

_

_He sat there, clutching his wound, showing a pained expression on his face. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" Everyone asked in concern._

"_Feh! I'm not that weak. Besides, this is just a small injury, nothing to a strong hanyou like me!!! I just-"_

_said Inuyasha in a weak voice, but before finishing his sentence, Inuyasha fainted._

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, "Wake up!" To her dismay, Inuyasha remained unconscious.

"Kagome-sama, we must bring him to Kaede-sama's immediately. She will know what to do." Miroku said, lifting Inuyasha onto a still-transformed Kirara. _I don't have a good feeling about Inuyasha's wound, it seems to be a different wound compared to the ones he normally had…_

Back at Kaede's Hut…

"Kaede-baachan, how's his injury?" Kagome asked, worried sick.

"Apparently, his physical injuries aren't serious, but his pulse isn't regular. I'm worried that that injury of his consists of other maybe-fatal factors. You guys understand?" By the time Kaede finished, everyone was drooling, confused by her words, especially Shippou, who was swaying. "IN OTHER WORDS, INUYASHA MIGHT HAVE BEEN POISONED!" Kaede shouted, turning to Kagome, "I'm sorry, but I'm at my wits' end this time round."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Even Kaede-baachan is at her wits' end. Is there really no cure for you?" Kagome said sadly, tears falling silently onto Inuyasha's face.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango and Miroku came in, both looking worried. "Still showing no signs of waking up?" Miroku asked, sitting beside a sleeping Shippou and Kirara. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, hoping he would just open his eyes and look at her. Suddenly, Kagome realized Inuyasha wasn't breathing regularly, his chest occasionally rising up. Sudden jerks were seen if observed closely, and his chest barely rises up and down every now and then, as if he was choking for breath.

"Guys, he-, Inuyasha, he isn't breathing correctly…" Kagome said, her face tight with anxiety. Sango and Miroku turned around, looking extremely worried now.

"Hmph, it seems that the only way now is to go to "Soul Society", the underworld, and get a "healer" and a herb to heal Inuyasha." Kaede said, looking extremely serious.

Everyone giggled slightly. Even Kagome, _'Underworld', oh for laughing out loud! I mean, who would believe that crap?_

"Kaede-baachan, how do we go to this 'Soul Society, considering the fact WE'RE ALIVE?" Shippou enquired, rubbing his bleary eyes, having just awoken from his sleep. Kirara, who was awake by now, went to curl around Sango.

"As for that, leave it to me. I know of a certain 'Shinigami' 1, who can send you guys there, but I need a shard of the 'Shikon no Tama', as I need to use its power to send you there."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Next Day)

"………(Chant)……… Hah!" Kaede chanted, fingers crossed and pointing to where Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara were standing.

"Kaede-baachan! I'll leave Inuyasha in your care then! Take care!" Kagome shouted, disappearing into thin air ……

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------(At Urahara's Shop)

"Ah-! Who do we have here? You must be Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara, right? I'm Urahara Kisuke, this is Tessai, Jinta and Ururu. You must be the people that Kaede mentioned, right?" A man wearing a white hat with green stripes said, smiling broadly.

"Hai, are you that Shinigami she mentioned? Erm, sorry to be rude, but how did you know each other? I mean, you are in the modern era, but she is in the feudal era… It's confusing!" Kagome replied, staring at Urahara.

"Ah, through Yuko, the Dimensional Witch of course! I love to experiment with things and one day, I had chanced upon this strange-looking portal and-" Urahara stopped, turning to the door, "They are here. Open the door, Jinta." He said.

"Oi! Urahara-san, why did you call us?" A orange-haired boy walked in, behind him were a girl in a plain dress, a boy wearing glasses, a girl with slightly darker orange hair and a boy whose face was half-covered by his hair and was extremely tall.

"Ah, let me introduce. Kurosaki-san-tachi, this is Higurashi Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, a cat demon and Shippou, a fox demon child. Kagome-san-tachi, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime and Sado Yasutora." Urahara turned to face Tessai, and mumbled something. Names are placed respectively.

"Yoroshiku. So you're Kagome right? Wonder if those two are really demons, they look like your ordinary neighbour's cat and playful kid… Anyway, what are you doing here?" Ichigo walked to Kagome and sat down.

"Well, we need to go to this Soul Society and get a 'healer', plus a certain herb to save my beloved- I mean, a good friend of mine, Inuyasha." Kagome blushed, wondering about what she had said. _Argh-! Why did I say 'beloved'? I don't- no, I love Inuyasha… But he only cares for Kikyou… However, when I got a cold, he came to see me, and even made medicine for me and patted me to sleep… Isn't this enough?_

_Beloved? She looked barely my age and she had readily confessed her feelings… I… I love Rukia, but we can't be together, for we are of different worlds… If only I could do something…_ Ichigo frowned.

"Erm, Urahara-san, shouldn't you send them to Soul Society instead of calling us here?" Rukia asked, taking a seat beside Ichigo, and distracting them from their thoughts too.

"Well, I need you to protect them, after all, you guys are now familiar with 'Seiretei' right? Go get a 4th Squad member, then come back. I fear that the herb may require more effort, as it is more complicated then it seems. You see, this herb, the Kenjin-no-Namida, is a very rare herb, and it's kept behind heavy security at the former Room 46. It is, after all, a powerful ingredient for evil spells if it falls into wrong hands. To get it, you must either persuade the Shinigamis to give it to you, or you have to steal it, by hook or by crook. I fear that a greater power might come and stop you, which is why you, Kurosaki-san, must protect them. You don't have much time too, Inuyasha-san's injury requires immediate attention, and he needs to be treated soon." Urahara answered, standing up, "Now, everyone get ready, I'll open the gates to Soul Society."

Everyone went to the secret basement below Urahara's shop, with the Kagome-tachi staring in awe, amazed at the fact that such a huge cave could be built below a small shop.

"Amazing, right? No matter how many times I come here, I'd still be amazed." Ichigo startled the Kagome-tachi, as they were in a daze.

"Alright, everyone gather here. Once the gate is opened, you will see a tunnel. Go through it, and you will see a bright light at the other end. Get through that exit and you're in Soul Society! However, you must be careful, you'll be sent flying into Soul Society though! Haha…" Urahara walked to the center with everyone looking. Suddenly, a huge white gate appeared out of nowhere. The gate opens, revealing nothing but darkness inside.

"Ready? Don't worry about yourselves, this gate is made by piling spirit exchangers on top the normal Senkai Gate, so don't worry about dying first! You guys can't transform into soul-form after all, and only Kurosaki-san here can do that, so this gate would transform you into souls, though sending you to Soul Society too at the same time."

Kagome turned to face Ichigo, only to see him taking a strange-looking token out of his pocket. "Kurosaki-san, what are you do-Ah!!!" Before she could finish her sentence her sentence, Ichigo had hit his chest using the token and had collapsed. "Kurosaki-san! Wake up! Are you injured or - "

"Higurashi-san, please calm down, Kurosaki-san merely extracted his soul from his body, hence transforming into a Shinigami." Urahara smiled at them, explaining.

"Kurosaki-san is a-a Shinigami?!"

"Well, as you can see, he's standing right beside Kuchiki-san now. I believe you guys can see spirits though, since people from the Feudal Era have high spiritual abilities and as for you, Higurashi-san, have powers of a miko, which also allows you to see spirits."

True enough, Ichigo is now standing beside Rukia, all dressed in a black kimono, a white belt around his waist, and a huge sword without a hilt attached to his back.

"Higurashi-san, you guys can see me right? Anyway, this sword's Zangetsu, my Zanpakutou, or simply, my soul-slayer. All Shinigamis have this. Mine's already a Shikai, and I can't change it back… Anyway, now that we are ready, let's go!" Ichigo shouted, walking straight into the Senkai Gate with the rest following him…

* * *

InuyashanKagomerlovers: There! The 3rd chapter! Spent months on it… And weeks typing it… Anyway, due to pressing matters, I may not have chapter 4 out soon. Please wait till I settle my problems, thanks! Do correct me on my errors too...

And sorry to all fans, I have decided to change this fic to a crossover cause it's easier to write… Sorry! Please don't flame just because you don't like Bleach, though I don't see why you would dislike Bleach.

And remember to review! Domo arigatou gozaimasu!

Till next time… Ja Ne!


End file.
